The present invention generally relates to laminated panels for motor vehicle uses. More preferably, the present invention relates to a system and a method for manufacturing a laminated panel for a motor vehicle interior. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention pertains to a system for applying an adhesive resin to both sides of a foam core of a laminated panel, an improved mixing head, and a related method of applying a controlled amount of adhesive resin.
Various laminated panels are conventionally used within the interior of a motor vehicle. Exemplary uses for such laminated panels include trim panels (i.e., on the doors of the motor vehicle) and headliners. The laminated panels serve dual purposes of providing enhanced occupant comfort and providing an improved appearance.
Known laminated panels for interior motor vehicle uses conventionally include one or more layers of fiberglass and one or more layers of foam that are secured together with adhesive. During manufacture, the adhesive is cured to affix the elements. The resulting laminate is trimmed to a desired shape. One known method for manufacturing a trim panel is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,321 to Romesberg et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
The adhesive resins used to secure the various layers of conventional laminated panels typically include one or more polyols and an isocyanate. Additionally, it is known to incorporate a catalyst for certain applications to speed up curing of the adhesive resin. The proportions of the various components of the adhesive resin are varied depending on the materials employed for the laminated panel. The proportions of these components may also need to be varied depending upon the curing temperature, the relative humidity of the air, and other factors known in the industry.
Conventional systems for manufacturing motor vehicle laminated panels include separate geared pumps for pumping each component of the adhesive resin. Adjustment of the proportions of the components of the resin adhesive in such a conventional system requires changing the gears of the pumps. Different gears are typically available to accommodate factors such as high humidity (e.g., during the summer or while it is raining) and low humidity (e.g., during the winter). Such gear changing to accommodate proportional adjustment of the adhesive resin components is labor intensive and is limited by the gearing available.
While known systems and methods for manufacturing motor vehicle laminated panels have proven to be acceptable for their intended applications, they are all associated with certain limitations and/or disadvantages.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing a laminated panel for a motor vehicle which overcome the limitations of the prior art, including but not limited to those discussed above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing laminated panels for motor vehicles which permit adjustments to the rate of adhesive application on the fly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing laminated panels for motor vehicles of improved efficiency.
Related objects of the present invention include providing a system and method for manufacturing laminated panels for motor vehicles which produce a reduced amount of waste and more accurately apply required adhesives.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing trim panels which reduce in-line crystallization of adhesive components.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing a laminated panel for motor vehicles utilizing first and second polyols that remain unmixed until immediately prior to application.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for manufacturing laminated panels for motor vehicles which incorporate a feedback loop for monitoring the dispersement rate of the various components of an adhesive resin.
According to one aspect, the present invention provides a system for manufacturing a laminated panel having a foam core. The foam core has a first side and an opposing second side. The system includes a plurality of rollers for routing the foam core along a path. A first doctor blade for applying an adhesive resin is disposed adjacent to the first side of the foam core. A second doctor blade for applying an adhesive resin to the second side of the foam core is disposed adjacent the second side of the foam core.
According to another aspect, the present invention relates to a system for applying an adhesive resin to a foam core of a laminated panel. The adhesive resin includes at least a first component, a second component, and a third component. The system includes a mixing tube for mixing the first, second, and third components of the adhesive resin. The system further includes a mixing head having an output port. The mixing tube is attached to the output port. The mixing head defines first, second, and third distinct fluid paths for the first, second and third components, respectively. The first, second, and third fluid ports extend to the output port.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of applying an adhesive resin to a foam core of a laminated panel. The adhesive resin includes a plurality of components. The method includes the general steps of:
manually inputting a desired application rate for at least a first component of the plurality of components;
varying a voltage delivered to a pump to pump the first component as a function of the desired application rate;
measuring the actual application rate of the first component;
comparing the actual application rate with the desired application rate; and
adjusting the voltage delivered to the pump if the actual application rate is not substantially equal to the desired application rate.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.